Apple Of My Eye
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: And just who is this sexy teacher in Kagome's time? Let me give you a guess he has long flowing black hair and sexy ruby eyes. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

_--Apple of my Eye--_

Radio Active Redhead _yori_

Disclaimer: I honestly hate these things. I really don't know why we do them. I mean, we all know we don't own InuYasha right?

**D:** As sad as that is.

One shot, beware. Naraku is out of character because it's based in Kagome's time.

If you don't like the story when you start reading it... Go away. Teehee:3

* * *

_Here I go  
Scream my lungs out to try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_There's just no one who _

_Gets me like you do_

_You are my only_

_My only one._

_-Yellow Card, Only One.

* * *

_

Oooh she was so happy!

Kagome trotted down the street, a new bounce in her step since the time InuYasha and the group defeated that damned dragon. Her teacher had just given her the best present ever! As silly as that sounds….but!

Kagome just got a B+ on her last algebra test!

Seneka-sensei had to be the _best_ teacher in the whole world! Kagome giggled at herself, thinking her words were oddly cheesy and childlike.

"Higurashi-san."

"Eep!" She turned slowly around and saw… "Seneka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your bag…" The devilishly handsome algebra teacher said, readjusting his trademark sunglasses. "Wouldn't want your grades to drop right after you got that beautiful B, now would you?"

"Of course not! Ah! How could I be so stupid?" She blushed and gently took the lumpy horrendous bag. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Please, don't call me sir. It makes me sound old." He chuckled. "And think nothing of it, anything for one of my liveliest pupils."

"Thanks…" Kagome said her voice nearly a squeak because of the awkward silence between them.

"Yes. Well, I shall see you in class tomorrow, hum?" He broke the silence, his hands tightening his low ponytail that was holding back shoulder-length black waves. "And try not to get sick anymore."

"Yes si-um…Seneka-sensei." Kagome bowed and scurried off home.

"Silly girl." He smirked, his fingers pulling the glasses down an inch, only to reveal lovely blood-red eyes. "Still the same…"

He turned and strode off down the street, mumbling.

"Now…about that ½ off sign at the donut store…"

* * *

O

* * *

_Phew! How embarrassing!_ Kagome mumbled a quick 'I'm home' and slinked into her room.

"Niyao..." Buyo gurgled. "Purr, purr…purr…"

"B'yo you ugly beast." Kagome curled around her morbidly obese cat, stealing his warmth. "What did you do all today?"

"Niyao."

"Absolutely nothing? Oh! How lucky of you!"

"Mrrr…"

"It was so embarrassing! I hope you don't mind me talking to you-ah…no you don't you're just a fat cat. Anyways, I ran into that cute teacher, the one I always tell you about, and he was returning the back pack to me. And I couldn't do anything except say 'Thank you, Seneka-sensei.' How stupid is that? Grr!"

Buyo jumped off the bed and waddled downstairs having just heard the can opener.

"Oh gee. Thanks. Stupid fat..mnng…ugly…" Kagome nuzzled her pillow, the blankets felt softer than normal and her eyes were just so heavy. A nap would be good. Yes.

_Mm…Sleep._

"Kagome!" A bodiless voice growled at her window, claws scratching the glass making horrid 'nails on chalkboard' noises. "You were supposed to be back a fucking hour ago. What the hell is your problem?"

"Ow..ow…Go away! I'm tired and you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"Wench, I deal with your hormonal mood swings every friggin' day. What makes you think this is any different?"

"Excuse me…"

"Excused." Was his cocky reply.

"Sit! Damn it." She grinned as his smug expression turned into one of dread as he toppled off the ledge and into the rosebush below.

Kagome giggled and walked to the window, peering down at her dog-foe. "I think you should stop and smell the roses, Koinu."

And she shut the window, making sure to lock it securely.

* * *

O

* * *

"…_Good morning Tokyo! Weather is GREAT for a marathon! The bike to Mount Fuji starts at 3pm and be sure to bring your water…"_

Kagome slammed her hand down onto the button of her alarm clock, effectively turning the loud noisy object off.

"…_and Ayumi Hamasaki's newest album is out in stores now! Go pick one up toda…"_

_BANG! SMASH! _

Kagome grinned maliciously as the clock squealed its final squeal and died. "Don't worry. Your successor will be better than you."

And so the teen went about her morning rituals: Jumping into the shower for 10 minutes, eating, brushing her teeth and then gathering her things.

"Seeya Mom, I'll talk to you tonight."

"Bye sweetie. We're having oden tonight!"

* * *

O

* * *

"Oden, oden, oden. Ooooodeeeenn…" Kagome skipped to school, humming her favorite food's theme song.

"Kyaaa! KAGOME!" Someone screamed. "There you are! We've been waiting for you for 5 whole minutes!"

Kagome sweat dropped and toddled up to her friends. "Uh…what's the big hurry, guys?"

"We heard from Kiki who heard from Minako who heard from Jina that saw you walking home from school with Seneka-sensei!" Eri whispered conspiratorially. "Is it true?"

"He…was giving me my backpack that I left at school. Nothing big." Kagome replied in a nonchalant way. "I don't see why you guys are so worked up. It's not like I did anything bad."

"And why _didn't_ you?" Ami snorted. "I certainly would have."

"Sheesh, Kagome. Any _other_ girl would have LOVED to have been in your position! Gawd, you freak."

Kagome blushed and swung her backpack teasingly at her friends. "Shush fools. Go find a man whore to relieve that excess frustration of yours, for Christ's sake!"

Her friends just laughed and led her inside.

* * *

O

* * *

"Konbanwa, Seneka-sensei!" The class said together.

"Konbanwa." Seneka-sensei drawled. "Today we are going to learn the Pythagorean Theorem…"

"Aw, teacher, we're not supposed to be learning that crap till the end of the year!" A random kid wailed.

"Just for whining, you get to have 10 extra problems to do for your homework." Seneka-sensei scolded.

Kagome sat in the back corner, watching him and wondering…

_Why the hell does he wear glasses all the time? Is it a birth defect? I really want to know…

* * *

_

O

_

* * *

_

The end of the day bells chimed beautifully and the class got up to leave.

"Higurashi-san, would you please stay after class?" Seneka asked.

Kagome looked around and twitched at the glares she got from the female students and noticed a few glares that some boys gave Seneka-sensei too.

"Uh…Sure." She blushed and seated herself in one of the front row desks. "What is it, Sensei?"

The said teacher pulled his swivel chair to her desk, resting his elbows on the edge.

"Since your grades are still low, I'd like for you to stay after class for a while so I can give you _extra_ lessons."

Kagome twitched again. "I'll have to ask my mother about that…"

"There's no need, Kagome-chan." His head dipped, face growing nearer to hers. Kagome let out a tiny squeak and tilted her head back, trying to escape this strange teacher and his strange lips. But it was too late.

Seneka-sensei's lips brushed indecently across hers and his glasses _dropped_ down onto the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Kagome."

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_

_O

* * *

_

She fainted.

She fell on the floor in a dead faint, curled by the desk.

Naraku tilted his head and chuckled, hefting her up into his arms with ease. "Aww…"

So slowly, Kagome came to, whimpering. "What the fu—Oh m' god."

"Now don't you go fainting again or I'll be forced to make you faint." He said teasingly. So very out of character…

"Get off me! Get off me! Someone help me! Please…" She cried out brokenly, only to notice that it was after hours and no one would be here except for the janitors. (We all know janitors slack off after hours.)

"Hush, Kagome. I'm not going to do anything bad." But he trailed off, letting her mind wander as to what "bad" might mean. "If I were to do something horrible to you, you think I'd be a teacher?"

"…maybe..."

"Now you're just being stupid. Get up, let's talk." He growled and plopped her onto her feet, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"I'm surprised you actually are."

"Me too."

A very awkward silence followed. Kagome just stared at him.

Who would have thought that the school's sexiest teacher would turn out to be _him?_

It almost made her want to cry.

"InuYasha will kill you if he finds out you're alive here."

"I never died. InuYasha never died. That monk and taijya never died either." Naraku muttered, finger-combing his black locks. "So chill."

It was oddly amusing to hear her most dreaded and feared enemy use slang. She giggled.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Kagome." Naraku smiled, fangless.

"It's just that I—I shouldn't be here. I have to go. This is wrong on so many levels. Not only have I hated you for so long you're also my teacher and I shouldn't be here after hours with you and—" _And I'm babbling._

And with those words said, Kagome ran out of the room, darted down the hall and scampered up the road.

Forgetting her algebra homework once again.

"Well that was just…odd."

* * *

O

* * *

"…he –hic- was at my school and I –hic- let him kiss me on accident! –hic-hic-hic-."

And Buyo kept listening, eyes lazy from a filled belly.

"…that bastard. And then –sniffle- he made me faint! Just with his eyes! –wail-and a kiss too…"

Buyo paddled off to his kitty litter box.

"Gee. Thanks a lot, buddy."

"Mrrow."

* * *

O

* * *

"_Please report to your 6th hour class. 6th hour is about to begin._" Droned the intercom voice and Kagome unenthusiastically walked to the class.

"So, Kags, I hear you had to stay after class with Seneka-sensei." Inquired Eri. "What were _you_ doing?"

"Every algebra problem that I didn't want to do." Kagome lied. "What else do you think?"

"You know what I think…"

"Yeah and none of it's pure." Kagome growled and stomped off. "Will you leave me the hell alone about my love life for once?"

"So you did do something?"

"No! Go the hell away!"

"Fine."

_Sweet mother of God. Finally! _Kagome scowled and stomped into that class, officially late.

"Late pass, Higurashi?" Seneka-sensei—no, Naraku said.

"No, Seneka-sensei. I'm sorry; I had to use the little girls' room." Kagome replied stiffly before shuffling to her seat, convincingly perturbed.

"Ahuh…See me after class."

"NO!"

"Don't argue with me, Higurashi. Sit down."

She grumbled and slumped into her seat, glaring at the back of Naraku's head.

* * *

O

* * *

"Now what?"

"Why can't you just relax?" Naraku sighed, sitting on the desk in front of her. "I'm not going to _eat_ you."

"Argh!" Kagome snarled and sat up, determined to walk out that door and to her locker to get her stuff and walk home—

Only to get caught by her evil teacher from hell.

"Will you just stop touching me? What's wrong with you?" Kagome yelped, her fingers trying to pry off his hands from her waist. "Are you some sort of freak or something? For freak's sake jus-"

He silenced her with a soft peck on the lips, a rough hand curled in her hair to press her closer.

And soon her hands were on either side of his hips, firmly planted on the desk. Kagome moved slick lips against his own, her tongue darting against his in a frenzied way.

And at the worst possible moment, Naraku's leg twitched, hitting the desk opposite him and causing Kagome to jump and lose focus. "What are you doing?"

Naraku stared.

"Stop touching me!" And with that, a flustered, blushing Kagome stumbled out the classroom door and straight home.

_Screw homework.

* * *

_

O

* * *

T.G.I.F!

Kagome sighed happily and walked down town. Yesterday had been horrendous.

Horrendously nice.

As bad as it was, she could still feel his lips on hers. She knew she shouldn't be.

What's worse than falling for your enemy?

She giggled. "At least it isn't SesshouMaru!"

Kagome hurried to the store, a few blocks from her shrine and only 1 from school. Momma needed ingredients for a cake. Souta's birthday party was going to be later tonight after he got done with his study session with Tatsuke.

She hummed a merry tune and turned into the store.

The time in there was surprisingly short and she came out within 20 minutes. Too bad the lines were long at the registers, she would have been out in 15.

"Oh, Kagome." Purred a deep baritone. She stopped, doe-in-the-headlights look on her face. "How are you?"

She had been just about to take a bite out of an apple she bought for herself that she bought with the extra money when she stumbled into him.

"Hi. Good. Bye."

"Don't be like that." He smiled and walked to her.

"I'm not being like anything! What are you talking about? I have to go. Brother's birthday bye."

And with that, she tossed the un-bitten apple at him and ran up the road to her house at astonishingly fast speeds.

Naraku tossed the apple in the air and caught it... "Damn woman."

* * *

O

* * *

Safe at home, Kagome flopped onto the floor. The groceries were put on the table and Momma was making the cake. The sweet smell of batter filled the house and Kagome smiled.

Nothing was better than Birthdays.

"Kagome, sweetheart, where's the extra money?" Momma yelled from the island area in the kitchen. "I know I gave you extra of money, where'd the rest go?"

"Oh, I bought a apple and –"

"Oh alright."

And as if on queue, the doorbell rang.

"Kagome get that for me will you? There's batter on my hands…"

Groaning, the teen rolled over and crawled to the door. "Yeah, yeah."

Her hand grasped the doorknob and she opened it, "Hello—Oh for …"

"You seemed to have left this with me. I haven't the use for it."

"You could have eaten it and just left me alone."

"But I so desperately wanted to see you, Kagome." He smiled.

_I wanted to see you too kind of…As bad as that is._

From the kitchen, her mom called, "Kagome? Who is it?"

"Just a friend from school, mom, no worries." Kagome growled and placed both hands on Naraku's chest, pushing him away from the doorway and onto the deck.

"Fine, give me the apple and go away." She growled and stomped her feet.

He looked …suspiciously happy. "At a price."

Kagome cocked a brow and waited.

"One kiss."

She blushed and shook her head. "Nu-huh. You've gotten enough kisses from me. Most of them you stole!"

"One kiss. Take off my glasses for me." He replied. "I promise to go away until school."

Thoughtful, she looked at him. "Promise?"

"You have my word as a demon."

"Halfling." She corrected and reached up, slipping his glasses from his face.

"Halfling." He conceded, his face lowering to hers as his lips slicked over hers with ease before settling, moving at a rhythm.

Kagome's hands wrapped around his broad shoulders, leaning on him softly. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and found fangs instead of the normal teeth she had seen before. With a small moan, Naraku pushed her back against the door, his lips catching the corner of hers and trailing down her throat.

"One kiss!" Kagome gasped for breath, her hands pushing at his shoulders unproductively.

"Indeed." He licked cutely at the vein in her throat before pulling away.

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing rapid and soon felt something cold and round being placed in her hand.

"For you," Naraku said. "Because, Kagome, you are the apple of my eye."

"Oh you're so corny."

* * *

O

* * *

A/N: Uh…-cough- well yeah. K I'm done.

runs off before eaten-:O

Omg Student/teacher Bad, I know.

Kagome/Naraku OMG (in the good way) :D Ne?

R&R please.:3 I would be most happy.


	2. Authoress Note

Aw thank you guys!

:D

I'm glad you enjoyed this one-shot but the sad thing is, it's only a one shot.

I'll be writing them for a while and just so you know. If it says "One-shot" it stays a one-shot.

LoL Thank you for the reviews but the constant "Update!" is kind of annoying.:3

I'm not saying I don't want any Reviews, its just that I'd like to know what you liked and how I could possibly improve my writing skills.

With the utmost love and care,

.RadioActiveRedhead.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys!

I've moved to DOKUGA .COM (Remove space)

Under the penname RadioActiveOrange

All my stories on this site will stay here but they are not active. On permanent Hiatus if you will.

This website is all Sess/Kag so for those of my fans who love Nar/Kag I'll probably be finding a different site to post it on. Because, my obsession for Nar/Kag fails to leave me.

But, I have 4 new ses/kag pairing fanfics on Dokuga.

Come visit me!


End file.
